User talk:EggHead
Doomlurker 21:01, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Look at Template: Infobox Character and copy the code then just change the section names. Any more questions or want a sample then just ask me. Doomlurker 11:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) TDK and its possible sequel Thanks for your logical comments in discussions about TDK and its possible sequel. I think people are so excited at the prospect of a sequel that they forget TDK has only just come out and is still playing in cinemas worldwide. I mean who put that "no release of an official poster has people doubting the film's creatiion" or whatever it was. There won't be posters yet nothing has gone underway, i'd prefer for them to take 3 years and make an awesome sequel than release on straightaway that has been rushed and not as well thought out. What do you think? Doomlurker 23:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Go to the Talk:Batman 3 page there maybe something their that might interest you if you look at the bottom page--Wolf master 17:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The Joker I have indeed confirmed that Mistah Jay is The Joker (Heath Ledger)'s real name! Taun We 13:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC)Taun WeTaun We 13:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Discuss i suggest you take it up on the talk page Before you delete things such as rumoured titles 19:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) GO TO BATMAN 3 TALK PAGE NOW!!!! There is something there you must see--Wolf master 20:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Staff Member Hi EggHead its Rod12 I wanted to let you know that recently me and Doomlurker have been considering adding new staff members to the Batman Wiki site and I wanted to tell you that we decided to add you to the staff page page because we think you deserve it and you've done such a great amount of good work on the Batman site we thought you deserve a nice promotion. Good luck and if you have any question on what your responsibilities might be just send me a message. Well talk to you later and congraduations. From Rod12 Your a staff member already I added you to the staff page on Saturday Night. Any other question let me know and talk to you later. From Rod12 Batman 3 Due to frequent vandalism of the Batman 3 page i have protected it so if you hear any news about it that isnt on the page send me a message with a link or the news and i will post it. Thanks Doomlurker 15:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy new year Happy new year--Wolf master 01:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New Staff Member News Hey Egghead its Rod12 I wanted you to know that we have a new staff member joining are group of Batman Wiki Staff Members the users is Lygris. Oh and on random note or question what are your another favorie DC Comic Heros I'm just curious talk to you later. From Rod12 Welcome back, you can post in the forum that you're back if you want. Doomlurker 17:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear Lord EggHead, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 6:03, April 28th, 2011 (U.T.C.).